bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Day With The 11th Division
A white haired man was sitting on a bench in an extremely spacious room. "Hey, Idiot Captain! Come quickly! I can't waste my time staying here!" he shouted to a phone. Suddenly, the door slammed open. "How dare you call your captain an idiot! You're the idiot!" This time a woman with scarlet hair came in. Following her was a man , his head bent down. "Tch. You're annoying," the white haired man - Kris, ended up muttering. The woman chuckled, "Yeah! Mission accomplished! Miyuki has one point with Kris has ZERO!" she teased him while sticking out her tongue. "Shut up already!" Kris stood up and used Byakurai on his captain, sending her flying through the wall. As she screamed his name, the quiet man shook his head. "Kris, Miyuki, you guys are making too much noise." Kris rolled his eyes as Miyuki sat on the big seat. Taking out a big packet of marshmallows, Tao offered the entire bag to his partner. "Yay! Marshmallows!" Tao gave some to Miyuki as well, whispering to her, "If he ever needs to calm down, just give him marshmallows. His favorite food changed to that." Miyuki laughed as she winked that the younger man, making him blush. Kris then looked at Miyuki, "Hey, today's Wednesday. Does that mean we're going to spar?" Miyuki grinned, "Why? Are you looking forward to me beating the heck out of you?" Once again, Tao shook his head. "Miyuki, we still have that problem of that broken wall," he said. Miyuki gave a sheepish smile. "Is it possible for you to...?" Tao sighed, "This division is madness," he muttered once again. "Hyouketsu, Kakou no Kisetsu." His purple scarf lost it's color and a sword manifested. He closed his eyes while facing the broken wall. Muttering incoherent words, the wall's pieces begun to build back one by one. Before long, the whole wall was back to normal. "Thanks, I owe you one," Miyuki told Tao as she randomly took out one book from her bookshelf. "Thank you, Miyuki!" Tao said as he showed his happiness. Something that made both Kris and Miyuki smile. "Tao, you really should show that more often. It's about time you stopped blaming yourself for what happened," Kris said. Tao's mood changed, "It was my fault. It's pretty damn obvious if you ask me," he said as he left the room, "I'm going to go read the book now. Thank you, again, Miyuki." Right after he left, a Hell Butterfly appeared. It spoke, "11th Division Captain, Miyuki Kenpachi, please report to the human world. There has been a huge gathering of hollows in the Human World." Miyuki smirked as she opened a Senkaimon. "You coming?" she asked the Red Wolf. "Is that even a question?" he said, somehow dragging Tao with him as they passed through the gate. Human World The two shinigami that just arrived found themselves surrounded by hollows. As Miyuki unsheathed her sword, Kris took his gun out. "Why are there so many Adjuchas nowadays?" Kris asked, obviously lazy to continue fighting. His gun shots took out many hollows. Miyuki simply slashed and slashed and finished her side of hollows. Even then, there were still an extraordinary amount of Hollows. "Where's Tao?" Miyuki directed her sentence to Kris. Kris scooped a frog-like creature using his free hand. "You know, he's like he always is," Kris shrugged. Tao, being someone that is more quiet, always changed to his animal form when not in Soul Society. That way, he can observe and find opponent's weak points. And this time, Tao observed something very peculiar. These hollows all came from behind a building. As he walked towards the building, a hollow attacked him. Kris blocked right in time. "Thanks Kris," Tao said while walking towards the building as if in a daze. By then, Miyuki too, realized that hollows were all coming from one spot. As Tao neared the building, he realized that there was a Garganta right behind the building. Right when he was about to report it to Miyuki, he noticed something even weirder. There was a figure standing right in front of the Garganta. That figure seemed to be the one leading the hollows into the Human World.